


Run Rabbit Run

by Kideys



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slenderverse - Fandom, everyman hybrid (web series)
Genre: Bloodplay, Chases, Chasing, Demon, EverymanHYBRID - Freeform, F/M, Knifeplay, NSFW, Possesion, Slenderverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kideys/pseuds/Kideys
Summary: he loves the chase... a knives
Relationships: Evan (Everyman HYBRID)/Original Character(s), Evan (Everyman HYBRID)/Reader, HABIT (Everyman HYBRID)/Original Character, HABIT (Everyman HYBRID)/Reader
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im...this all self indulgent and im hyperfixiated on it right now in the year 2020. Evan or jeffrey or vinnie if you stumnle upon this im sorry, not really but im sorry you read this.

I thought he was dead, that’s the first thing that comes to mind as she wake up blindfolded and cold on what seemed an older woodend chair. Heavy Footsteps and laughter, coming closer as she struggled to get her hands free from the rope. “ah look at her, point the camera at her not me, she’s struggling to get out of those. Isn't she a cute little rabbit?” he chuckled as he took her blindfolds off.

“ i thought you were dead, that- that thing clawed your guts out, evan please” she started crying, she still loved this, this  **_monster_ ** ,she knew it wasn't Evan in there right now it was Habit. “Im alive and well, doll. I haven't died.. In fact I CANT DIE!” he laughed as she gasped. Thats why she didn't see blood or scratches on him. He was totally clean from it. “ I see you staring doll” he crouches down to her level. “Ill keep your little Evan alive and healthy, but i want you to love me, not just him because i'm not going anywhere anytime soon, sugar.” she shook her head. She was scared of this thing, of this man infront of her.

“ill - ill do it as long as we both stay safe. As long as Evan stays safe” she sighed still scared of him but more relaxed as she stopped struggling with the ropes. "I just want out of these ropes, please" she pleaded as it was already burning into her wrists. Habit took out his knife as he cut the ropes, she grabbed her wrist inspecting them and teasing the pain. "Now dont move" he threatened with a knife at her throat, "I want to play a little game, something we both would like" he chuckled. "Follow me, and hurry" he mentioned to the is cameraman and the girl. He leads them out the front door into the woods, “you can see were in my dimension, not yours, as the woods are at the front of the house” he chuckled “so.. Heres the rules. You run and i chase, and when i catch we have a bit of fun. Ill give you a headstart...go” he had a grin on his face as he started counting down. 

She bolted for the woods, adrenaline in coursing through her, as her legs takes her anywhere far away. She scared by the attraction she got from him, but she wanted it deep down, she wanted him. “RUN RABBIT RUN” she heard coming from behind her, she didn't want to look back, too afraid to see him bolting towards her with his camera. 

Shes been running for god knows how long, as she decided to to hide behind some bushes and trees. Her legs felt numb as her chest felt like it was on fire, hearing footsteps go past her as they stop “i know you're here somewhere rabbit” he said menacingly, few minutes pass as he started running again as she bolted the opposite direction. “There you are rabbit” she heard from behind as the footstep comes closer and closer, she knew he had his fucking knife on him.  _ This is it, this is where im fucked, im so tired. _ She said to herself as he tackled her to the ground. 

Laughter came from on top of her as shes turned to face him, he lens down caging her between the ground and him. “Didnt think youd last this long rabbit, i love the chase” he said as he leaned down and licked her face. “salty “ he giggled. “So the fun begins now huh” he whispers as he ran the knife down her face, she gasped as the cold metal went down her fave to her breasts as he started cutting her blouse open. “Look at you, you’re loving it aren't ya” he says as he leans in to give you a heated kiss, as he puts the knife to your neck, hid other hand kneading your tits. She moans into his mouth as he smirk “you want has his more huh” he says as he slides his hands down into her pants rubbing circles on her covered clit. “You like having this knife on you huh?” 


	2. good rabbit

He proceeded to cut her bra with the knife exposing her tits to the cold air as he went down to suck them, making her moan, she wanted this, he went down licking and leaving marks on her exposed body, some of which were bleeding. He licked those up with a moan of satisfaction, he loved this. She let herself go, as she enjoys his ministration as she falls more into pleasure and pain. Shes never felt like this before, that she believes its all a dream at first.

While she lost in the pleasure Habit has taken her pants of and aggressively cut her panties "I want to hold you close Soft breasts, beating heart" As he whisper in her ear  
"I want to fucking tear you apart" he moved down and whispered as he bit her thigh, she loved how aggressive he was, how he takes what he wants at this moment. “Please more” she moaned as she was now exposed laying on he floor, she felt alive as she was in the woods with this, thing and the camera. “You taste so good” his voice came out as she looked down to see his lips crimson, as she whimpered at the sight. He finally gave her what she wanted as he started eating her out, paying extra attention to her clit. She doesn't know how he knows how to please a woman, or he is only doing this to please himself. Either way she doesn't care, shes in too deep. He eats at her like if she was his last meal, her mind fogged up. He moans causing her more pleasure as shes so close, the burning knot getting tighter and tighter as she sees stars. Shes sensitive but she wants more.   


“Please.. Fuck..i need more please fuck me” she was desperate to be ravished, to be fucked by this man on top of her. He pins her back down holding her wrist with one hand and freeing himself with the other. He was a decent size and it would fill her deliciously. He slowly slid in as she moaned feeling the stretch. “You feel so good little rabbit,fuck.” he grunted as he started moving at a slow pace. She wanted more, but at this pace she can feel everything, as she lets out a small whimper. He put the knife back to her throat, she didn't know what edge or if he would kill her accidentally but it riled her up even more, the adrenaline coursing through her.

His movement started getting faster as he removed the knife and put his hand around her throat instead as he started moving at a faster pace, the only sounds being heard are his grunts and the slapping of skin, she couldn't produce a sound as she was too far gone in pleasure. He suddenly stopped all together, “turn around” he grunts out and he pulls out. She complies as she turn around, he grabs around her waist positioning her ass up as he puts his other hand on her back making her arch her back. “Perfect, now be a good doll and fuck yourself on me, i might reward you for being good” he chuckles. She started fucking herself on him moving at a slow pace to tease both of them, to make it last. 

After a few minutes he grabs her hips and started fucking her at a brutal pace as she her face falls on the ground, she let out a pornographic moan at the new angle and the spot he was hitting. He kept going as she went silent only panting coming from both of them mixed with Habits grunts. He grabbed her hair pulling her back in as her back touches his chest, he started kissing her neck and bit down hard, droplets of blood pouring out as she hissed. He licked some of the blood, he loved that people, and Evan are gonna be able to see what hes done to her. How good hes made her feel. “Im so close fuck..can i cum please” she moaned out as she couldn't hold it, she let out a loud moan as she came, legs shaking. He came after her, pulling out and letting his fluids run down her lower back and ass. He loved how it looked on her skin, dripping down. “Look at that so pretty aren't ya doll?” he let out a breathless chuckle as he started pulling his pants back up. He gave you his jacket and let you get dressed. Looking at you struggling to walk was hilarious to him as he helped you stand. Walking back home he was quite, had not said much. She was in a bit of pain after sex, knowing that she had cuts and bite marks but she loved knowing that she felt good. 

He stopped as he got close to her again getting close to her ear,"I want to fucking tear you apart" he bit her earlobe and chuckled as he also licked it making her shiver. she knew she wanted him, but she wanted Evan more. Her loved her and she loved him, habit just wanted the sex. she knew all clearly but she also wanted them both.


End file.
